An active Reika-sama
by Banichia
Summary: A more proactive and uncaring Reika goes through her high school life. Starts in chapter 103. (Kenkyo, Kenjitsu o Motto ni Ikite Orimasu fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Advice. What kind of advice was I even supposed to give?

Ways to get over heartbreak? This was actually the best chance for him to start a new love with Wakaba-chan, but there were no signs of that at all. The characters in this world were all so different than that of Kimidol, starting with this idiot Emperor.

Could I try spurring Wakaba-chan on? I feel like that would have no effect. Plus, thats a potentially dangerous bridge for me to cross.

Oh, how about...

"Umm, Kaburagi-sama?"

I called out to Kaburagi while he was sitting blankly in the salon. Sitting next to him, Enjou smiled.

"Why not leave behind the troubles of the material world and join one of the strictly male convents in Europe? How about it? The World of Roses awaits you."

"Kisshouin-san, could I have a word with you?" smiled Enjou as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Why exactly does Masaya have to get a tonsure and join a convent? And in Europe too."

"As a scion of the Kaburagi house, I believed it suitable for him to go to the true home of convents."

"Look, I know he's an idiot who lacks common sense, but aren't you going too far? We've all tried to help Masaya get over his sickness, with no success. You're the only girl other than Yurie he's shown a shred of interest in. Please, everyone's counting on you." Enjou had a worried look on his face as he said this, and gave me a half-bow as he finished. Who knew this schemer could actually be worried about something?

I wondered what all the other girls would think, seeing this heartbroken idiot and his worried friend. I guess they would all be trying to cheer him up - the hot guy effect in full. But still, it made me a little more sympathetic, especially towards Enjou. And Yurie-sama.

... I guess I could do something to help.

Dealing with heartbreak, huh? Well I guess the answer is to binge on junk food. I need to figure out a location away from anyone in Zui ran, since its difficult for boys to cry with people they know around. Good thing I have experience hiding my junk food habits.

"I can take Kaburagi-sama out for a discussion this afternoon and see what I can do" I offered to Enjou.

"Our current policy is to have myself or Masaya's parents with him at all times after he ran off once. I'll trust you though, Kisshouin-san. Could you make sure he gets home after you're done with him?"

I looked back over to Kaburagi, still blankly sitting in the same spot. Could I even get this guy to go with me? "Do I just grab his arm and drag him along with me?"

Enjou walked back over and said a few words to Kaburagi, then gave me an expectant smile and bow. Kaburagi stood up and walked listlessly over towards me.

"Kaburagi-sama, if you could come with me I have something to discuss with you." To make sure he noticed, I grabbed his arm lightly and started walking towards the exit.

Unfortunately the hallways weren't fully empty as we left. I could already hear the rumor mill churning.


	2. Chapter 2

As I watched the pair leaving, one of the older Pivoine members approached me.

"Enjou-sama, was that Kaburagi-sama and Kisshouin-san I saw leaving together?"

"Kisshouin-san is helping him with some studying, so they left early," as I gave my best charming smile.

She blushed "Studying together, how sweet." I excused myself, and watched her head back to her group and relay a few words. Sorry Kisshouin-san, I don't think this one will stay quiet...

The rumors that Kaburagi Masaya and Kisshouin Reika were a couple have been going since primary. Both were outstanding children of outstanding families, and with the same age it was an obvious match. It helped that Reika was the only girl Masaya paid attention to other than Yurie; though not "like", there was definitely "interest."

It started since Reika was the only high class girl who didn't actively chase him as the most eligible bachelor; if anything she was almost too passive. (I had expected that she wouldn't help us today either, to avoid getting involved.) She also rarely used her name and status, despite holding the highest position.

Then in middle school she insulted Masaya, declaring that he was unfit to inherit and lead the Kaburagi group. After calming down, he responded by ... using physical violence like he would with a guy our age. Of course, this was the most attention he had given any girl other than Yurie (not that it should count). It also proved my theory that the idiot has no idea how to deal with women.

Regardless of reason, today would probably be evidence that Masaya and Reika were an item. Rumors already existed that Masaya's "illness" were due to Reika turning down his confession. If he showed up happy tomorrow everyone would know why.

I left the salon early to avoid getting dragged into the gossip. I needed to call Masaya's mother - I was under her orders to keep him in my sights until he made it home, but this was a reasonable exception.

"Gokigen'yoh, Shuusuke. How is my idiot son doing today?"

"Same as always. However, I sent him off this afternoon to hopefully fix that."

"Are you not with him now?" There was definite worry in her voice, as expected considering the idiot in question. Sometimes I wish she took a more active role in disciplining Masaya rather than her sink-or-swim attitude.

"We asked Kisshouin Reika to talk to him, and they left together. She will bring him by later."

Silence for a bit. Madame Kaburagi was rumored to be quite fond of Reika, and considered her the leading fiancee canidate for her son. Of course, this was true of most mothers with sons our age; Reika was the perfect noble lady in her few public appearances, and her mature humility was highly coveted.

"Ah, Kisshouin-san. Hopefully she is able to help Masaya come back to normal. Did she say how long she would be?" An approving tone, as expected.

"The only instructions I gave were to take him home after she was done. I trust her in this."

"I trust her as well. In fact, I wish we had brought her in to help with this sooner."

"Well, we didn't realize it would be this bad. Please let me know when he makes it back."

"Of course. Thank you, Shuusuke."

I pondered what to do with my first free evening in ages, while hoping that my freedom wasn't leaked. I should just study; once Masaya is back to normal, I needed every advantage I could get on our tests. I really wanted to go out and relax though...

So long as I wasn't dragged into a dinner date now that I didn't have an excuse.

As for my feelings towards Kisshouin Reika? ... Lets just say "complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

The quick and dirty way of dealing with a broken heart is simple. First, drown yourself in the simple pleasure of sweets. Chocolate was the best choice here, given Kaburagi's preferences. But none of his fancy "chocolat;" the goal was to drown your sorrows, after all. Second, cry it out. Fortunately I knew of a café with private rooms. And finally, a shoulder to cry on, which I would be reluctantly providing.

I shoved Kaburagi into the car and we headed to a convenience store. I ran in for the sweets, hiding them in my bag, then we headed for the café. Kaburagi was blankly sitting, so I dragged him into the building.

"A private room please." The hostess smiled knowingly, and we followed her in. Having been here before, I knew my preferences. "One slice each of chocolate cake and strawberry shortcake please. Oh, and tea for each of us. And can we be undisturbed after you bring those?"

"Of course."

Now that we were alone, I started to get nervous. Despite his sad state, Kaburagi still looked the part of the dreamy emperor of Zui'ran. Sitting across from him in a private room was a little much for a member of the forever alone village. Fortunately, my cake arrived, so I took a few bites to calm myself down. Time to get started.

"Kaburagi-sama." No response. Has he even moved since I sat him down? Just the same blank expression.

"So you got dumped, and you're still like this after several months." He definitely twitched when I mentioned "dumped." I think.

Well, no option other than moving forward.

"Kaburagi-sama." I grabbed one of the chocolates out of my bag. "Do you think you are the only person in the world to have a broken heart?" I unwrapped the chocolate in preparation. "Or is yours simply the worst of any?" I gave him a quizzical smile. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to respond, but I took the opportunity and stuffed the chocolate right in.

He gave me a slight glare as the taste registered, but continued to eat it. "Sweets are the best medicine for a broken heart. And quantity matters more than quality. So eat up." I gave my best smile while dumping out the bag in front of him. (AN: poor kids, no alcohol)

He picked up a piece and read the wrapper. "Is this even chocolat?"

Was that a response? I didn't know he had it in him! But wow, what a spoiled rich kid. This was the most common brand of chocolate in stores. Though I can't say much, considering the room we were in.

"Cheap chocolate is still chocolat, Kaburagi-sama. Like I said, the goal here is quantity, not quality." Another glare. But he picked one up and ate it. Time to move the conversation along.

"Look, Kaburagi-sama, I get a broken heart is terrible, but you can't mope around about it forever. Everyone wants to help you, but at some point you have to move on. At least learn from my mistake and improve yourself before you need summer remedials."

"Kisshouin-san, didn't you take summer remedials?" Aaahhhh! Why did I have to bring up my dark history? That wasn't even heartbreak, I was just sighing over unrequited love! I bet if this happened a few months later you would be in summer remedials too.

I took a few deep breaths. Calm, Reika, calm.

"Yes, I've dealt with heartbreak poorly myself. My grades dropped and the teachers were quite worried. Fortunately I was able to recover."

"Who was it?" So he actually responds when talking about my misfortune. This idiot. Maybe I should just slap him until he recovers.

Calm, Reika, calm.

"Doesn't matter now," I said with a wave of my hand. "He already had a girlfriend anyway. I've moved on. Something you need to do as well. How long ago was it that Yurie-sama rejected you?"

Kaburagi quieted down at that one, going back to his mopey self. And stuffed another chocolate into his mouth. Time for the next step.

"So how did you first meet Yurie-sama? Tell me about your relationship. Talking things through will help you accept things."

And so he told me. How she was the first one to treat him as a kid instead of the heir. How she was the only girl to see his true self instead of his looks and power. How he loved spending time with her, and became possessive. How she grew up and turned beautiful, causing his feelings to change to romance and lust.

He started tearing up about halfway through, as expected. I gestured for him to continue, and it wasn't long before he stopped because he was bawling.

"Its okay, Kaburagi-sama, let it out." I walked over and hugged him. "She is a special girl isn't she."

He nodded and started crying harder, but tried to push me away while saying something about "manly."

"Don't worry, its quite manly to cry. You can't bottle the feelings up forever, they have to come out sometime. You need the emotional support just like anyone else."

He didn't actually cry for that long. Still, his face looked terrible. Hopefully he recovered by tomorrow morning, or the rumors could get ugly. What happens to a girl who makes the emperor cry?

"Feel better, Kaburagi-sama?" A nod. I pushed over the half of chocolate cake I saved for him. "Now that you've recovered, you can eat the good stuff."

He took a bite of the cake, and pushed the remaining cheap chocolates back to me. "Even we did need a lot, why these, Kisshouin-san? You should have no problem buying whatever chocolat you want. Or is the Kisshouin group struggling?"

Wait a second! Is he threatening my families downfall just like the story? I hate this idiot!

No, that's right. He is just an idiot, despite his position. I should pay less attention to the story and keep my calm. How could a teary eyed boy do anything bad. Still handsome, though.

"I try not to spend too much of my allowance on frivolous things. 'Waste not, want not' and all that. If you want more cake, we can order some. I'll just have you pay for it." My best charming smile this time. Please don't, Kaburagi. Lets wrap this up. Before this forever alone villager gets too much stimulation.

"No, I think I am good. Thank you, Kisshouin-san. You've made me realize how poorly I was taking this all. Now I can start moving forward and improve myself."

"I'd recommend finding a new girl if you really want to move on fast. I'm sure there are plenty of willing candidates, whether you're going for one night or something lasting. Though your mother might not approve of the former."

He laughed at that one. Aren't you recovering a little too fast? How many months were you looking terrible?

"Are you trying to nominate yourself for the position?"

"Hell no, Kaburagi-sama. In your dreams."

"Its refreshing to talk to a girl who isn't just looking to get with the handsome Kaburagi heir. Want to spend some more time together?

I just glared at him, to which he laughed again. He smiled, making my heart twitch a bit. Damn this handsome boy. Weapons like that should be illegal.

"Lets go. Are you dropping me off at my house, Kisshouin-san?"

"Yes. Your mother will be quite worried. Probably the first apology you should make."

"Of course." He ended up paying for everything as we left. I apologized a little internally; he was a gentleman, even if he was an idiot.

.

We pulled up to the Kaburagi residence, and Madam Kaburagi appeared at the door as we pulled to a stop. Kaburagi got out and headed towards the door; Madam Kaburagi looked him over, hugged him, and pushed him inside. She headed towards me with a bright smile. I had gotten out as well, to greet her properly. I gave a proper bow.

"Gokigen'yoh, Kaburagi-sama. I was in Masaya-sama's care this afternoon."

She laughed, her eyes slightly teary, and swept me into a crushing hug.

"Thank you, Reika. Thank you for helping my idiot son."

.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the end of initial "scenario" I dreamt up while rereading Kenkyo Kenjitsu. I apologize for the slow/nonexistent updates as I finished writing things up - Its far more time and work to actually type things up properly than dream them up in my head.

I do have plans for this to continue, and hope for 1ch/wk through this summer. No promises. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed despite my lack of posts. - Banichi


End file.
